The Red Scroll
Arctica the IceWing has always heard tales and myths about the legendary, animus-enchanted, Red Scroll. The Red Scroll was originally supposed to send dragons to their greatest dreams. But legend has it, that when the animus who created it tested it out with himself and his friends, they never came back to Pyhrria. Why? Arctica decides to go on a journey alongside her sisters and her two friends to find out... Prolouge Over 1,000 years before the War of the SandWing Succesion... "Lizard, I don't think we should do this..." A young SkyWing suggested nervously to his SandWing friend. "Don't be such a smoke-breather, Ammolite!!" A RainWing told. "I can't control it, Iguana, I was born with fire." The SkyWing replied. The SandWing was holding up a red scroll that had nothing written on it. It was completely blank. "No way, no how am I going into one of your crazy dreams." The NightWing growled. "Come on! It'll be fun Lunar Eclipse!" Lizard replied. "Please?" Lunar Eclipse frowned. He clearly didn't want to go with his animus friend to a crazy land he made up. But he wanted to start being a better friend so he agreed. "Alright!! Three moons!! I'll go!" Lunar Eclipse said. "How about you guys?" Lizard asked his other friends, Iguana and Ammolite. "We're your friends!" Iguana said. "Of course, we'll do it." She grinned at Ammolite. He slowly nodded. Lizard grinned at his friends. "Great! I mean, how bad can it possibly turn out?" Chapter 1 "Get up, you fat lump!!" An IceWing dragoness screamed at another slightly older IceWing dragoness. The older IceWing was bleeding blue blood around her snout. She was hissing and growling at the littler one. The older IceWing had a light blue color on her back and her head and even on a bit on her tail. Her wings were a light periwinkle color and her eyes were pure black. The younger one had black eyes, turquoise scaled above her belly, and a white belly. She was wearing an amulet that had an emerald and a silver chain. The two IceWings were sparring with each other, but the older one wasn't fighting as well. "Come on, Freeze (OC)! Don't act like you can't fight!!!" The younger IceWing yelled. Freeze got up and wiped off the blue blood on her snout with her periwinkle wing. "Alright, Arctica!" Freeze replied. They leaped at each other using their claws to scratch at each other's wings and backs. They tried not to hurt each other badly since they were sisters. Very close sisters too. Freeze prepared to use her frostbreath but Arctica dodged the icy blast and leaped onto Freeze's back. Freeze hissed and rolled over Arctica in the snow. Arctica, instead of fighting back, started laughing. "What kind of defense is that?!" She laughed. Freeze couldn't help but laugh as well. Their mother, who was watching daughters fight, frowned. She was pure white from head to tail. The only thing that wasn't white on their mother was her eyes. She had periwinkle eyes. Their mother was named Icy, she was named for looking like a block of ice when she hatched out of her egg. "Sorry, mother.." Arctica apologized to Icy. "Never will happen again, promise." Freeze added. "I doubt that." Icy replied. "Stop fighting, I think I've seen you two fighting enough, for today.." Their mother spread her wings and flew off to probably do what she was originally supposed to do, guard the queen. Icy was a guard who usually took time off her job to check on her dragonets. After all, she had four of them. So sometimes she would come see her dragonets in her armor. "Mother seems moody today." Arctica said getting up from the snow. "She probably stayed here a little too late, so Queen Snowfall might get angry with her." Freeze replied. "Let's get back to the igloo, I caught a polar bear today and I plan to eat it!" Arctica chuckled. Arctica spread her wings and flew alongside her older sister to their igloo home.Category:Content (Greatwhinter707) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Genre (Adventure)